Mordekaiser
|date = February 24, 2010V1.0.0.75 |health = 60 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 421 (+80) |mana = N/A (Manaless) |damage = 51.7 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.694 (+3.0%) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 7.45 (+0.55) |speed = 315 |IP = 3150 |RP = 975 }}Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal is a champion in League of Legends. Mordekaiser's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities (30 level). The shield decays by 3% per second. |firstname = Mace of Spades |firstinfo = (Active): On next hit, Mordekaiser swings his mace with such force that it echoes out, striking up to 3 additional nearby targets, dealing magic damage. If the target is alone, the ability deals 65% more damage. *'Additional target radius:' 600 |firstlevel = |secondname = Creeping Death |secondinfo = (Active): Unleashes a protective cloud of metal shards to surround an ally or himself, increasing their armor and magic resistance and dealing magic damage per second to enemies in the cloud for 6 seconds. *'Range:' 750 *'Cloud radius:' 250 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Siphon of Destruction |thirdinfo = (Active): Mordekaiser damages all enemies in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 700 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Children of the Grave |ultiinfo = (Active): Mordekaiser deals magic damage to the target and curses it for 10 seconds with a damage-over-time effect. The damage is equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. Mordekaiser heals himself for the damage done. In addition, if the target dies while under the effect of the curse, their soul is enslaved and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. During this time, Mordekaiser gains 20% of their ability power and attack damage. The spirit in turn gains 75% of Mordekaiser's adjusted damage, ability power, and health totals. *'No cost' *'Range:' 850 *'Leash range' 1125 (estimate) |ultilevel = }} Notes * When Mordekaiser's health falls below the cost necessary to use a skill, his health will drain to 1 point. Any subsequent skills cast will bring him down to 1 HP, meaning he cannot kill himself through his own skills. * will reset the attack timer on cast. ** converts the entire damage of the ability into magic damage. This also includes on-hit effects, such as , , and . * The ghost from does not apply your on-hit effects, but it does apply the original champion's on-hit effects. *If the ghost reveals a neutral creep camp, it will not remove the golden marker from the minimap. *If Mordekaiser kills an enemy champion with , the ghost will retain the slain enemy champion's passives (for example, will trigger and will be applied). *If Mordekaiser kills an enemy champion with his while the enemy is stealthed ( , ), the ghost will be stealthed, too, but will reveal on attack. *If Mordekaiser kills or with , he will not gain a ghost until the end of their passives. *If Mordekaiser kills an enemy champion with while enemy is under effect of then Yorick's ultimate has higher priority and creates ghost first and Mordekaiser's ghost is created after decay. References Category:2010 release Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released Champion